The Legend Of Roxie
by TheBananaMan
Summary: Roxie takes on the Mojave. Lots and lots of Yuri


**The Legend Of Roxie  
>Chapter 1: Introductions.<strong>

****_*Chck errrrr..._

The lock gave way as Roxie opened the door. She hit the flashlight on her Pip-boy and her eyes lit up.  
>"I'll never understand <strong>yo<strong>u like this stuff." Cass said. She looked at the closet of junk in front of her. To her it was just a closet of junk, but to Roxie it was something else.

"Junk is valuable. Plus, you'll never know what you'll find." She replied as she knelt down and started placing stuff in her bag. Cass followed suit. She might have been annoyed and confused at times, but she genuinely liked Roxie. She was nice, she always kept her supplied, and she sure could hold her liquor. Sure, she had taken her name from a Pre-war actress, but it sounded nice.

Cass adjusted the armor Roxie brought back from a trip to The Divide. It was comfortable, but revealing. Cass didn't mind though, she was just glad she had a souvenir, as long as plenty of whiskey came with it.

"Hold some if this please?" Roxie asked, holding out a few Fission Batteries. Cass took them and shoved them in her bag. They stepped out of the closet back into the Pre-war home. They were scavenging just north of Fiend Territory in some abandoned houses. The duo had been in the area, but only recently were they able to breach the doors and search. They were about to head out the door when Cass spotted a safe under the bed.

"Hey Roxie, we have a safe here." She said, pointing towards the bed. Roxie pushed some of the bed back with her foot and moved the black hair away from her face. Cass looked her over. She wore Reinforced leather armor that looked to be too tight, for it outlined almost every inch of her naked body. She had rather generous features, long legs, tight ass, and large breast. She had a beautiful face to boot as well. Cass snapped from her thoughts as the click of the lock sounded. Roxie lifted the door and started laughing.

"What's the matter Roxie?" Cass asked, alarmed.

"Look what I found." She replied, pulling a giant, strap-on sex toy out from the safe. She looked playfully at Cass. Without warning, she lightly slapped it across Cass's face. Her face turned bright red, not just from the mark of the synthetic penis.

"Careful with that, we don't know where that's been." She stated, covering her cheek.  
>Roxie stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth.<p>

"Hah, I know where it's goingto go." She playfully stated. She was referring to Veronica, one of the people that shared the Presidencial Suit up at the Lucky 38. She and Roxie had rampant "sessions" together rather often. Cass thought about joining them, but she was rather embarrassed. To be honest, she has never been with a man, neither the less a women as attractive as Roxie.

"Haha, it's even got a dildo on the inside part too." Roxie said, laughing, as she threw the toy in her bag. Cass took a flask of her famous Moonshine out of her bag and took a sip. She adjusted her top and stepped outside with her Hunting Shotgun. She remembered when Roxie first came to the Outpost.

"Thanks for scouting the area up ahead, I really appreciate it." Ghost said. She had just learned the unfortunate news that Nipton had been been over run. She had originally thought that it would lift a burden off her shoulders, but it had the opposite effect.

"Damn, this is an even bigger burden than I though." Ghost said. She looked at the young women in tight, leather armor in front of her. Ghost had never taken a lover, mostly because she was an albino. She was snow white and had a name to go with it.

It was dark out, yet she noticed that this girls nipples with nearly penetrating her armor. She had her arms crossed under her breast, only intensifying the moment.  
>"Well, I've been told that I have a rather amazing skill at relaxing people." She said seductively. Beads of sweat begin to form on her brow and neck, as Ghost meekly questioned, "Y-yes?"<p>

Roxie replied by gently kissing her, then intensely overcoming her. Ghost was surprised, but she didn't try to fight. She liked it. She began to moisten, she was overcome with this sudden feeling she had never felt before. Her nipples hardened as Roxie removed her shirt, exposing her magnificent breast. She sat her back in the chair. Roxie took off her top and knelt down started necking her tenderly. She started moving down. She was sucking on Ghost's left tit when she undid her pants. Ghost finished the rest and slid them down. Roxie spread Ghost's legs and began to lick her clit. Ghost began to fondle herself as she moaned with pleasure. Roxie began fingering her and licking up her sweet juices. She raised back up to Ghost level, sat in her lap, and made her suck her fingers. As Ghost finished the job, Roxie kissed her. She opened her mouth and began swishing Ghosts' juices between two of the. Roxie pulled back and told her to swallow. Ghost did as she was told. Roxie motioned to the ground. She laid down and Ghost did the position she was told. Roxie then finished it and they began to scissor.

"Move your _uhhhh _hips like that." Roxie moaned. Things began to get really heated. They only touched the ground with their backs as they pushed each other.

"_Uhh, Ohh, uhh, uhh, Ahhhh!" _Ghost finally screamed as her sweet juice burst in-between her and Roxie's legs. She lay on the ground, panting.

"Now lets see how you do it, cowgirl." Roxie said, taking Ghost hat and placing it on her head. She moved her hips up to Ghost mouth. Ghost moved her tongue along Roxie's quivering pussy. Roxie started moving her hips. She leaned back and fondled her breast. Finally, her climax came. She burst inside Ghost mouth. She got up and laid down on her. She and Ghost swished her juices between them before finally swallowing.

"Oh my God, that was amazing." Ghost said, trying to shove her swollen breast back in her shirt. She was still wet, but no one rarely came up.

"Maybe I'll swing by sometime," She winked."I might just bring a friend." She said, walking down the ramp.

Cass was making her way to the Brahmin pen when she heard the commotion. She thought about just walking away, but she found herself attracted to the situation. She quietly walked up the ramp and peeked over to see a topless Ghost and some young women making out. She thought about leaving, but her heart began to race. She found herself undoing her pants. She slide her slender fingers down her panties. She began massaging her clit as the other two started getting heated. She rarely did this, but it felt so good! With her free hand, she unbuttoned her blouse. She took her breast and began fondling them and flicking her nipples. Ghost finally climaxed. As she did, Cass did too. She brought her fingers up and wondered what they tasted like. She put them in her mouth and began to suck. She knew that they would finish soon, so she dressed herself and went back to the barracks without visiting the Brahmin.

Cass was in the bar for about five minutes when this strange women came down. She looked to be in her early twenties, yet she had the features of a grown women.

"Hey, whatcha drinking?" She asked.

"Just some whiskey." Cass said, suddenly overcome with the feeling of guilt. She had just watched this women make love to Ghost, and she took it as just some cheap show.

"Seems like you've drank a lot. May I ask what's wrong?" She asked. Cass looked into her eyes and saw something she hadn't seen in a while. She was sincere.

"My caravan got it. I lost everything. I'm just trying to get into the Mojave to see what's left." Cass said.

"Why won't they let you go?" She asked.

"Jackson's a pussy and won't let me go until the road is cleared. Even then, I still owe a tab to this place, and they won't let me leave." She said.

"I know some friends, let me see if I can't get you cleared." She said, getting up.

And true to her word, Cass was able to go. After a proper introduction, Roxie asked Cass to come with her. She told epic tales, and Cass was sure that someone would here them.

They would be called "The Legend Of Roxie"


End file.
